JaneDoe
by f0revermagda
Summary: Jane is almost killed by Alec when he finds out about Demetri's love for Jane. Aro tells her to run away so that she can be safe for a while. She runs to the Cullens, and they take her in.A certain nickname helps her find her destiny.Full Summary inside.
1. Summary

**Story name: Jane-Doe**

**Summary: Jane and her twin brother, Alec are found by the Volturi and changed. **

**Mysterious and handsome Demetri falls for Jane, but one day Alec finds out about their love**

** and he gets mad and very over protective, so Jane runs away to a certain family.A certain nickname helps her find her destiny...  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (:**

**The story is set just after New Moon, Bella is still human, and Jane might be a little OCC.**

**Chapter 1 coming soon..**


	2. All Hell

**Jane Doe**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer; i own nothing :o**

**Jane POV**

I entered the 'throne room', followed by Felix,Demetri, Edward Cullen and his pet Bella.

Humans were pathetic. I mean the girl tries to kill herself and his jealous sister just 'presumes' shes dead. So the guy goes off to kill himself and the girl comes after him. Sounds a but cheesy to me.

"Ah, greetings Jane my Dear. You came back. Oh and Edward,Alice and Bella too! How wonderful!" Aro said cheerfully.

"They ask you to bring back one, and you bring back two...and a half. Good Girl." Alec said as I walked over to him and ruffled my hair. I frowned at him.

The two vampires and the human thing were standing in front of Aro, Bella hanging on to Edward for her life.

I didn't pay attention to them until Aro called my name.

"Jane dear,would you try your gift on Bella then?" He asked me smiling the smile. I always thought of him as my dad, but my master.

I didn't need to say anything to use my power, my gift. I concentrated on the girl, but Edward jumped in front of her.

I stopped and smiled. Okay that's how you want it to be. I concentrated on him, but before he crumpled in pain, I saw sympathy in his eyes.

I suddenly realized what had happened. I was almost feeling sorry for the guy. That's a first. I never felt sorry for anyone.

Anyone except Demetri. Demetri was...special. That's the word.

He didn't treat me like anyone else. Not like Alec being over protective and treating me like a child. Not like Aro treated me just to use me.

He treated me like a lady. Like I wasn't some dangerous fourteen-year old. He didn't ask me about my past. Unlike everyone else...

I looked back to Edward. I noticed that I stopped using my gift on him a while ago, but he still was on the ground.

I looked at him in confusion and slightly smiled. I saw his face tilted up a little too.

Then I turned my head and I saw the pixies face go blind. I looked at her in confusion but Alec whispered in my ear,

"The Pixie's having a vision." He patted my shoulder. I secretly smiled as the her expression changed and she looked like she was about to jump with joy.

"Hmmmm,so what shall we do with you?" Aro asked and started pacing.

"Let them go." I said softly without thinking.

Aro looked at me and smiled. Alec growled at me from behind me and Felix from the front.

Demetri look shocked at the start but then smiled at me. I smiled back lovingly. Did I love him?

Alec seemed to notice and shook violently from beside me.

"Maybe you should leave. Now. Hope to see you again soon young friends..." Aro said and ran over to Alec.

"What is wrong with you Alec?" He demanded. Alec kept on shaking.

"It's her. She's changing. She's becoming one of them." He hissed and pointed at me. I kept my expression.

Nobody dared to say anything until Aro said,

"How Alec?" He said softly. Alec took a deep breath.

" She smiled at him. At Edward, she was _Feeling_. Oh and she's in love." He said and gave me a glare.

"There is nothing wrong with being in love. We have a few here in love." Aro said.

"Yes, but we promised each other the day we were changed that we'll never fall in love or _feel_ again. That's how we got hurt." Alec said coldly.

"Who are you in love with Jane?" Aro asked me questionably.

I hesitated.

"Well, what if the person doesn't love me back?" I said quietly.

"Well, we shall see." Aro said softly.

"Demetri." I said and all hell broke loose.

Alec and Felix both jumped on me.

"What are you thinking you idiot? I'm going to rip your head off-" Alec threatened as he tackled me. Felix pushed him off me and grabbed my neck.

"I thought you loved me and not that bastard!" Felix yelled at me as he slightly turned his hand, but he fell to the ground crumpling in pain.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was on the ground. Aro was holding Alec while Caius and Marcus were holding Felix.

Then Demetri appeared in front of my face.

"I need you to run my JaneDoe, I will follow you soon, just follow your destiny and remember your nickname..." He said and kissed me quickly but passionately.

I did what he said. I ran, ran but I didn't know where I was going. I didn't care; but that was the best kiss of my life...

**REVIEW!**


	3. Volterra

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my stories in fanfiction (:**

**JanePOV**

So I ran, just ran. Ran, somewhere I didn't know.

Then an idea hit me.

**Alice POV**

"No Rosalie, you can not borrow my new flip flops! Get your own!" I hissed at her.

She pouted still hoping. Jeez people know not to mess with me when I get new stuff that I rea-

I stopped as my mind went into a different realm.

_The dark cloaked figure ran forward with vampire,impossible speed._

_She stopped in front of the big, cream colored house, hesitating before she knocked._

_I opened the door with no hesitation._

_"Hi Jane, I already knew you were coming." I said as I pulled her inside._

I reentered this world with a blank expression.

"We're having an unexpected guest." I whispered to myself, but Rosalie turned her head to me, hearing.

"Wha-" She started to say before there was a knock on the door.

**JanePOV**

I hesitated before I knocked on the door of the big front door.

I took in the houses beauty. The beautiful cream colour of the walls.

I finally knocked on the door and the Alice-that-had-sympathy-in-her-eyes-before answered the door.

"Hi Jane, I already knew you were coming." She said as she pulled me inside.

I stood uncomfortably in their hallway.

"Oh, hello Jane. Any reason you came to visit?" Carlisle said looking a bit scared but with a big fatherly smile.

"I have come here because I don't want to be enemies." I said as I chose my words carefully.

"My home has been filled with violence, even from my own brother, and I wanted to change my ways." I said quietly.

Carlisle looked at me, as the woman with the heart shaped face, I recognized as Esme came to his side.

The the blond joined with the big buff guy that I could easily beat up.

Then the dangerous looking Jasper guy joined.

"Well what do you guys think?" Carlisle asked his coven.

"I think she should be able to stay. As long as she's willing to change." Esme said smiling at me.

Then she looked to Emmett.

"As long as I get to fight with someone." He said grinning. How did they trust me so quickly?

Then he looked to the Blond that he called Rosalie.

"No. I don't trust her." She said coldly.

"I say yes. We are gonna have so much fun." Alice said and hugged me.

Then before Jasper could say anything Edward and that human thing of his came downstairs.

_Hey Edw_a_rd,_ I told him through my mind.

He didn't smile. Instead he slightly pushed Bella behind him.

"What is she doing here?" He asked aggressively.

"She needs somewhere to stay. She's looking for help, and we offered her." He said trying to calm him down.

He relaxed a little.

"As long as she doesn't hurt Bella." He said looking at me carefully.

I stifled an eye roll.

"I won't eat your girlfriend, her blood doesn't smell right to me. It's tainted by you." I smirked at him and Emmett boomed with laughter.

"I was serious." I reminded him.

"How is it tainted?" He asked curiously.

"Your venom is in it. It's no good anymore." I said and shrugged. He relaxed a little more.

" That's a yes from me then." He said and smiled.

"I can feel that she's scared to go back. I say yes." Jasper twanged in his Southern accent. I smiled at him.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked her.

"Me? Eh, Sure why not." She squeaked.

I looked at their faces. Esme's looked motherly and pitiful, so did Carlisle's. Emmett's looked goofy and grinning. Bella looked scared and helpless while Edward looked curious.

Jasper looked dangerous but kind, and Alice looked way to perky. The only face that didn't satisfy me.

Rosalie's.

She had a frown on her face and she kind of looked at me with disgust. That made me very angry.

I blasted my power at her, watching her crumple in pain.

"If your going to stay here, you really ought to stop doing that." Carlisle said from beside me.

"But she doesn't like me." I hissed. No one messes with me.

"Rosalie doesn't like a lot of people. You'll understand soon." Esme told me trying to relax me.

I stopped her pain and Emmett ran over to her, helping her up.

She hissed back at me and I calmed down.

Then I thaught about the last time someone hissed at me, and that brought back the memory of Jane Doe.

"Jane what happened in Volterra?"

**REVIEW!**


End file.
